Free Hugs
by tuckp3
Summary: college huddy. oneshot. greg is giving free hugs, lisa wants something else.


Disclaimer: House, et. al belong to David Shore & Fox

Greg felt his arms press uncomfortably into his body and his chest constrict as the muscle bound jock lifted him off the ground in a crushing bear hug and spun him around, his legs stiffening and his face turning slightly pinkish. When he staked out this spot in the middle of the quad he had one goal in mind: to put himself in the path of Lisa Cuddy.

That was as far as he got on that thought process though – they had been playing a game for half the year; each flirtation out doing the last. The tension between them was exciting and he knew it wasn't just because of the chase, there was _something_ between them. He hadn't really considered the consequences of holding up a cardboard sign in the middle of a college campus that read "Free Hugs". Well, he had thought about all the hot chicks that would give him hugs, one in particular, but he hadn't anticipated the guys and professors and random other people who would take him up on his offer.

It was mid squeeze that he caught sight of her; she was making her way across the quad, the tilt of her head letting him know that she was amused by the small crowd that had formed around him. He shot her a smile and was mouthing "Save Me!", when his feet hit the ground and he felt a big hand smacking his spine in what was probably meant to pass as a pat on the back.

"Hey man, that was just what I needed today!" The jock said with a genuine smile before wrapping his arms around Greg in one last squeeze.

"No problem. That's why I'm here." Greg replied when he was released, pulling in a much needed breath and shaking the circulation back into his body as the extreme hugger walked away. He was scanning the path for Lisa, when a cute little blonde saddled up to him and slipped her arms around his waist.

"Hey Greg," She purred pressing her body into his, "I heard you were here giving out free hugs and I just had to come see if it was true."

"Marlene," Greg reflexively slid his hands around her back, leaning down to hug her as he looked over her shoulder, his eyes catching Lisa's as she stopped a few feet away one eyebrow raised at him. In his mind he was thinking oh shit! But he just winked at her raising both eyebrows as if to say "What can I do?"

"It's nice to see you again." He said to Marlene.

"Is it?" She leaned back, looking up into his face with a smile.

"Sure it is."

"Well I gotta get to class, but call me some time..." She squeezed his ass as she pulled away grazing her lips across his cheek.

"Yeah."

He watched her walk away, briefly checking out her ass before turning to Lisa.

"Don't worry; she's got nothing on you."

"I wasn't. I know mine is fabulous."

"It is. The view is even better from the front." His eyes shot to her chest.

"I didn't doubt that it was, but thanks for the confirmation."

"Anytime. I'm also free to do a more thorough visual assessment..."

"I've go perfect vision and I've checked everything out for the past 20 years, haven't caught a flaw yet."

"Perhaps you would like to take on an apprentice? Teach me the ways so that I may pass them on for posterity's sake?"

"Hmm," She lifted her index finger to her mouth biting the tip as she pretended to think. "I'll have to think about that and get back to you."

"You, do that."

"So. Greg. When I told you, you couldn't pay me to hug you this is what you came up with?" Her eyes sparkled with mischief as she looked at him.

"It seemed the natural conclusion." His smile was boyish and he lifted the sign to his chest, tilting his head as he studied her.

"It's cute." She reached for his sign, taking it out of his hands and studying his loose scrawl, "I'm flattered."

"As you should be."

She smiled, taking a step backwards as she began to walk away. "Well, I'll see you around I'm sure."

"Wait." He reached out and wrapped his hand around her arm, "You forgot your free hug."

"No, I didn't."

"What?" He looked at her confused, "But-"

"Just because I said you couldn't pay me to hug you didn't mean that I wanted it for free. I don't want something you can give to everyone Greg."

"Well what _do_ you want?"

She leaned into him, placing one hand on his shoulder and putting her lips against his ear as she whispered, "I want your heart."

She pulled back and looked at his stunned face, smiling as she shifted her backpack and walked away, turning her head over her shoulder for one last parting shot, "Call me when that's _free_ for the giving."


End file.
